Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!
|image=Fūton Rasenshuriken.png |english=Wind Release: Rasenshuriken! |kanji=風遁・螺旋手裏剣! |romaji=Fūton: Rasenshuriken! |episode=88 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=522212 |arc=Akatsuki Suppression Mission |chapters=339, 340, 341, 342 |opening song=Closer |ending song=Long Kiss Goodbye |japanese airdate=December 11, 2008 |english airdate=July 23, 2011 }} Synopsis Naruto forms his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and has his shadow clones corner Kakuzu. While Kakuzu deals with the clones, the real Naruto manages to sneak up on Kakuzu and tries to hit him with the Rasenshuriken; however, the technique dissipates mere seconds before impact, sparing Kakuzu any injuries. Kakuzu then uses his thick black threads to bind Naruto's body in an attempt to steal his heart. Yamato uses his Wood Release to launch an attack at Kakuzu while Kakashi uses his speed and his Chidori to slice the black threads and rescue Naruto. In the woods, the dismembered Hidan lies in the rubble as he curses Shikamaru, swearing on his god Jashin that he will get his revenge. Shikamaru tells him their beliefs are different, as he chooses to believe in the Will of Fire. Throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached, Shikamaru tells him that the only god he needs to worry about is him, since he is the one who will be passing judgment. The explosive tag then ignites and causes the dismembered Hidan to buried. Shikamaru's deer, Rikumaru, unearths Asuma's lighter, which Shikamaru appreciates. He then exits the woods, only to be found by Pakkun, Sakura and Sai, the former having been summoned by Kakashi to aid the two find Shikamaru. Sakura and Sai are surprised to find out that Shikamaru had managed to defeat an immortal Akatsuki member on his own, and the latter credits it due to him having a personal motive. With that, the four set off towards the clearing in order to provides Teams 10 and 7 with backup. At the clearing, Ino remarks how she viewed Naruto differently for a few seconds until his jutsu dissipated, while Chōji remarks that based on the name "Rasenshuriken", he thought Naruto would have thrown it. Yamato clears up his confusion, stating that the techniques requires a front attack. When Naruto decides to have another go, Chōji offers to back him up, with Kakashi stating that it would be for the better as they outnumber him by four; Naruto, however, brings up Kakashi's words about Naruto being the only shinobi who could surpass the Fourth Hokage and asks for another chance to go solo and prove his worth. Kakashi and Yamato grant Naruto the opportunity, and creating more shadow clones, Naruto prepares his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken once more. Seeing Naruto getting ready to attack. Kakuzu unleashes the full power of his Earth Grudge Fear ability and rushes towards the Naruto holding the Rasenshuriken, believing the others to be mere shadow clones that will be dispelled once the original dies. He impales Naruto and snuffs out the Rasenshuriken with his black threads, but is surprised when "Naruto" is dispelled, proving itself to be none other than a shadow clone. The real Naruto, along with two shadow clones, attack him from above with the Rasenshuriken; Kakuzu is surprised that Naruto hid himself within the shadow clones, and having no way to escape, is forced to take the brunt of the attack. The impact of the Rasenshuriken dispels both shadow clones and sends Naruto flying while propelling Kakuzu a few feet away in mid air, the attack undoing his threads and bursting all of his hearts. With no more hearts or threads to maintain his body, Kakuzu falls to the ground, defeated. Meanwhile, Chōji, Ino, Yamato and Kakashi marvel at Naruto's success, with the latter being genuinely surprised that he was unable to track the Rasenshuriken's movements with his Sharingan and that Naruto was able to successfully master what he and the Fourth Hokage could not - combining their chakra nature with the Rasengan. Credits es:Fūton: Rasen-Shuriken!